


The White Hoodie

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, just pure prinxiety fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: An ask was sent in with the prompts "You're Satan" & "Stop being so cute". Roman buys Anxiety a new hoodie.





	The White Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests! :)

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop taking photos of me, you armpit.” Anxiety grumbles, putting his hood up.

“Why would I? You look stunning in white! Just look at you, I am so pleased that I got you that jacket.” Roman laughs, phone poised in prime photo taking position.

“I want my normal jacket back, I look like a damn marshmallow.”

“Language.” Roman tuts, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, grinning as Anxiety moves away, cheeks flushed. “Stop being so cute, oh my goodness.”

“Shut up, you’re Satan.” Anxiety throws a pillow at Roman, and Roman laughs, setting his phone aside.

“Come on, okay. I’ll keep the jacket, I’ll wear it a little while. Then I can give it to you. I know you like wearing my clothes, you little thief.” He reaches out to squeeze Anxiety’s side, enjoying the squeak and swat he earns.

“Fine, fine. But I’m never letting anyone else see me dressed like this.”

“Then this masterpiece dressed in white on my bed is for my eyes only?” Roman hums, moving to wrap his arms around Anxiety, pulling him close.

“Shut up, you big goof. Just turn the TV on, the new episode of _Dance Moms_ is on tonight.”

“I will never understand why you care for that show so much.” Roman sighs and does as Anxiety asks, kissing his cheek in turn.

“You don’t understand most things.” Anxiety grins at his own little quip, chuckling at Roman’s response.

“And I’m Satan?”


End file.
